What a Mistake
by Mimidearr
Summary: When Hope and Dana ask Mo to read Jasper out of the book,Hope gets Edward instead and Dana gets sucked into the book. Now Hope has to find a way to get rid of Edward, and get her best friend back.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, or the character Mo from Inkheart.

_Knock, knock, knock._

I could feel my heart pounding as I knocked on the door. What was I doing here? Was I really convinced that this would work? I giggled once to myself. It was, if I got to meet a fictional character. Oh, boy. I sounded crazy.

The door opened slowly.

"Hi! I'm Hope… Uhm. You're kind of going to be weirded out… But I heard you could read things out of books?" I said awkwardly. Oh, so awkwardly. Mo smirked and opened the door wider.

"Yes… Why?" He replied. I grinned real wide.

"Hold on, one second." I spun around and frantically waved to my best friend who was waiting in the car. She gasped and ran out, bringing the bag full of all four Twilight books, and a printed copy of the first few chapters of Midnight Sun. Just in case.

"Mo, this is Dana. Dana, it's Mo!" I squeaked.

Dana shook Mo's hand. "Hello, I am so glad to have found you, OH MY GOD!" She jumped up and down softly.

"What's going on?" Mo asked, cautious now.

"I want… _We _want you to read Jasper out of one of these books." I gestured toward the bag Dana held.

"No… I have no control. It's dangerous." Mo insisted.

"PLEASE!" Dana and I both yelled. Mo stepped back. He looked deep in thought.

"Fine. But don't blame me for whatever happens." He finally said. "Come in."

Dana and I skipped in, freaking out. We were trying to decide which book to read him out of.

"I would say Eclipse or Breaking Dawn. Just so he's a little older so it's less likely that he'll kill us…" Dana suggested.

"True. Okay, let's do it!" I agreed, and turned to page 288 in Eclipse, when Jasper was just starting his story. I turned to Mo. "Read it?"

Mo grabbed the book from my hands. "Fine.

'Before I tell you my story,' Jasper said, 'you must understand that there are places in _our_ world, Bella, where the life span of the never-aging is measured in weeks, and not centuries.'

The others had heard this before. Carlisle and Emmett turned their attention to the TV again. Alice moved silently to sit at Esme's feet. But Edward was just as absorbed as I was; I could feel his eyes on my face, reading every flicker of emotion." Mo stopped. The room shifted, just the tiniest bit, and suddenly there was a blurred figure appearing next to me. My heart sped up as I waiting for him to fully appear. The room shifted a little again, and there he was. I smiled and whispered his name.

"It's… WAIT. Edward CULLEN?!" I was suddenly furious. I didn't want Edward. I didn't even _like_ Edward! Where was Jasper?

"You don't like me?" Edward asked. I had to admit, his voice was pretty breathtaking. And I can't say he wasn't attractive. But I wanted _Jasper._ I was too angry to talk to him, so I turned to Mo.

"Mo. Why isn't Jasper here?!" I asked.

"I told you I had no control."

"This is ridiculous." It then occurred to me that my best friend wasn't beside me to share my anger. "Where's… Dana?" I spun around. Edward was in Dana's spot.

"She went into the book…" Mo whispered.

I glared at Edward, but was talking to Mo. "So you're telling me, that my _best friend_ is in that book, probably listening to Jasper's story, and I'm stuck with THIS?!" I spat. Edward backed up.

"I'm sorry you dislike me so much. It wasn't my choice to get out of the book." Edward stated, like it was obvious…which it was, but still. He annoyed me. "I'd much rather be with my Bella."

"Edward. Please, shut up."

"That's the nicest thing you've said to me since I came." He smirked.

"OH MY GOD, you're SO annoying!" I turned to Mo. "Can I please have my best friend back?"

"Sorry. You'll have to find someone else. Can you leave, now? And take your sparkly friend with you?" Mo turned to open the door for Edward and me.

"You've got to be kidding me. Fine, fine, I'll go. Edward, come on. I'll find out how to get you back." I kept muttering to myself as I stormed out of the house and into my car. Edward was already there, in _my_ car, in the driver's seat.

"May I drive?" He asked all politely; like he wasn't already determined to drive anyway. He had a stupid smug smile on his face as he read my thoughts.

"Ugh. Whatever." I stomped over to the passenger's side and got in. He started to drive fast. He was going the right way.

"Of course you know where I live." I said with a hint of bitterness.

"I don't understand what I did to make you hate me… I haven't even met you. And I'm a fictional character, so…" He trailed off, looking at me.

"Well, how the author wrote you, you just annoy me. I'd much rather have Jasper here, or at least Dana. And the faster we find another reader, the faster we can get you back to your precious Bella and me to my friend." We were already at my house. Of course. Edward already had the door open for me. I ground my teeth together.

"At least cut back on all the gentlemanly crap, okay? Please? Just, chill." I walked past him and opened the door to my house.

"It's in my nature."

"Exactly. I think it would be much easier if you treated me like you treated, oh, I don't know… Rosalie." The door opened and I stumbled in, Edward right on my tail. "Close the door." I heard it shut.

"Rosalie deserves it." He muttered. I spun around to face him.

"Listen, there's a bunch of things for you to do upstairs. So go. I need to find someone else to get you back in Forks." I made a gesture with my hand to shoo him away. He stayed put. "_What_ do you want?" I hissed.

"People know about us in this world?" He asked.

"Yeah. We know you can read minds, and sparkle, and run all fast, and we know you're a _vampire_. A lot of girls love you."

"Yet, you don't."

"Nope. You're too cheesy."

Edward laughed a very teasing laugh. I narrowed my eyes and he stopped. I just stared at him.

_Go._ I thought. He disappeared.

-Two hours later-

I was so close to finding that other person, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called. My boyfriend, Zach, came in.

"Hey baby!" He said as he wrapped his arms around me. "What's all this?"

I pulled away from him. "Edward Cullen is upstairs." I said simply. Zach studied my face.

"Jack's here? Hope! What is he _doing_ here?! If you did anything with him, I swear…"

I kissed him to shut him up. "I'm talking about the _real_ Edward Cullen, Zach. I swear."

"Don't lie to me." Zach said angrily. I was surprised; usually he played along with my little obsession. I guess he still thought it was the extremely attractive guy that went to our school that I claimed to be Edward, just because he looked like him. I sighed in frustration.

"Edward, I know you're listening. So, get your butt down here right now and show him that you're really Edward Cullen." I said a little louder than normal talking voice. I suddenly heard a chuckle from behind me, and Zach's eyes widened.

"What the hell?"

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." Edward said with a stupid smirk. Zach looked at me all confused.

"I swear." I repeated.

"Alright, alright. I believe you, baby. How did he get here?" He still sounded unsure.

"Stupid Mo read him out instead of Jasper and now Dana is in the book."

"You're joking… This is so weird." Zach laughed once. I turned to Edward.

"What were you doing?" I asked him.

"I was just looking around your room." Edward said casually.

"Creeper." Zach and I both said, followed by a laugh.

**A/N: So, I had this idea after watching the movie Inkheart. I had a dream about this, it was pretty awesome. Haha. So, I'll probably continue this and stuff. SO review. I know I haven't updated anything in a very very long time. If any of you have any ideas for What The Hale you can message me or something! Woop!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't updated this in so long. I'm going to try to update every one of my stories before Saturday. Except Camp Summer Dream because I need Savii for that one. Alright, I have no idea whatsoever, so basically I'm improvising… So… Enjoy, even though it might suck. Hahaha.**

Zach and I were sitting on the floor, papers and phone books sprawled all over, and my laptop in the middle.

"There has _got_ to be someone else that can get him back." I muttered.

"If you'd let me, I could find someone for you…" Edward said from behind me. I turned around and glared at him

"You've got to stop doing that, Edward."

"Doing what?" He smirked.

"THAT. And appearing out of nowhere?" I said annoyed and turned back to my laptop.

Edward got up and started to walk around the living room area, then in the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator. I was about to say something when Zach's phone buzzed.

"Ugh, that's my mom. I have to go. I'll text you honey." He got up and kissed my forehead, shot a death glare at Edward, and stepped out.

Edward grinned and turned to face me, leaving the fridge open. "It seems your boyfriend doesn't like me very much. He's jealous."

"Sure he is." I rolled my eyes.

"Remember I can hear him. He thinks you are going to fall for me."He leaned against the counter and raised his eyebrows.

"Don't let that get your ego up any higher, _monster. _And just for the record, you're all wrong for Bella. Jacob can do so much better, and you know what? You don't even know this yet but she's in love with him. And later, you're going to _hurt_ Bella. So technically I'm doing something nice for you, I shouldn't even let you go back. I should let her choose Jacob, and her life would probably be so much better." I said icily. His smile turned into a pained mask, and I looked down at my laptop.

"I apologize, I'll just stay out of your way." He said softly.

"Kay, close the fridge." I said, not looking at him. I heard it shut, then nothing else. I didn't want to look up to see if he was still there. I suddenly felt horrible for what I said and I wanted to take it back. No matter how annoying he is, I was being cruel to him when he really didn't deserve it. I looked up, and he wasn't there.

"Edward? Edward I'm sorry." I sighed. I stood up when he didn't appear again and went upstairs. "Edward?" I called. "Come on, I didn't mean it… I'm just frustrated."

I looked in every room of the house and still couldn't find him. I started to panic. What if he left? How would I find him? How would I get Dana back?

"Edward! Please!" Stupid tears started to spill as I searched the house again, and still couldn't find him. "Shit!" I ran out of my house and looked around. There were a bunch of lakes surrounding my house, and behind it was a big grass hill that led to another lake. I started to walk down that, trying to think. There was splashing sounds in the water, like someone was swimming. And, of course, it was Edward. I sighed in relief and sat down in front of the lake, watching him swim.

"Edward, I'm sorry." I said when he stopped to look at me. His face was shimmering brightly. I had to admit, it was beautiful. Better than the movie effects, anyway. He smiled a little bit.

"Apology accepted."

"I didn't mean what I said, promise. Everyone knows you and Bella are meant for each other. That's how it's supposed to be."

He didn't say anything.

"You scared me; I thought I wasn't going to be able to find you."

"I know, sorry."

"If I promise to be nice, will you help me find someone to get you back in the book?"

"Sure."

I smiled, and observed him.

"You just wet your clothes." I scoffed.

"Yes, I kind of just jumped in."

"That means we can go shopping." I grinned. Edward laughed and got out of the water.

"Okay, if you say so." He helped me up and we started walking back to my house. "Now that your thoughts are positive, you remind me of Alice. You've got the hair, the height, and the personality."

I smiled up at him. "So I've been told."

He smiled a crooked smile, the one that Bella always swooned over, and I laughed once and looked away.

"But you still annoy me." I said and giggled softly.

"That's alright with me." He chuckled.

**A/N: Aaaaaalright. I don't even know. Review? What'd you think? Haha. I'll try to actually think of something before I update again. (:**


End file.
